In some applications, the movement of a target should be relatively precisely measured and controlled. Failure to accurately measure movement of the target can cause device malfunction.
For example, in order for a printing device to create high-quality images, movement of paper and other types of media through the printing device should be relatively precisely measured and controlled. Failure to accurately measure movement of the media in an printing device can cause gaps or overlap in the resulting image as the image is formed on the media.
An optical sensor configured to capture images and measure distances can be used to measure advancement of the target. However, changes in the environment and related systems can cause the temperature of the optical sensor to change, and lead to thermal deformation of the elements making up the optical sensor. These temperature changes can distort the optics and cause the optical sensor to capture a deformed image of the target. The optics distortion and image deformation can cause the optical sensor to incorrectly measure the relative distances moved by the target.